The Perfect Kiss
by Princess-Lightning
Summary: Buffy wishes every kiss with Spike could be like this - perfect


The Perfect Kiss Title - The Perfect Kiss  
  
Author - Princess-Lightning  
  
Disclaimer - In no way are these characters mine. They all belong to Joss and co. I just like to borrow them occasionally.  
  
Spoilers -Set after Gone, but before As You Were  
  
Distribution - If you want it, you can have it, just let me know where it's going first (princess_lightning@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating - PG-13  
  
Feedback - I adore feedback! I live to hear your opinions!  
  
Summary - Buffy wants every kiss to be like this one - perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
The perfect kiss. Not many people have ever really had a perfect kiss before, at least not one that they could distinguish from all the others as being the best. Many people credit the perfect kiss as being the first one with that special person you have fallen madly in love with, or the last one before they leave you to go off around the world for a year. But there are many essential qualities necessary in a completely mind-blowing, perfect kiss.  
  
The kiss came right after I realised I loved him - cliché I know, but we had shared so many kisses before this that I knew this time it would have to be special, which it most certainly was. It didn't lead on to a wonderful night of passion, nor did it let the world in on the big secret that was our love, but it was so special and so right for the two of us.  
  
He was standing in his crypt, looking over at the door as I came in. Maybe he knew I was coming, or at least he knew someone was, and was waiting to see who it was. I didn't say anything at first, but words had never been a particularly important part of our relationship, not in the way that touching and feeling was.  
  
Soon I was standing in front of him, staring into his eyes. He didn't say anything, but I pushed the tip of my finger to his lips anyway, just to make sure that he didn't speak. A couple of seconds later, this beautiful man was nibbling on that finger, lovingly licking and sucking it, looking deeply into my eyes the whole time.  
  
I ran my other hand up his arm, tickling him gently, and around his back, bringing it to a stop at the nape of his neck, removing my finger from his mouth and bringing that hand up to meet the other. We stood there for a few moments like that, and I think that we were moving to the music that only we could hear in our heads (and our hearts), because we began to sway, together, as one.  
  
I continued to look deep into his eyes as I brought my lips up to meet his. I pressed my mouth to his once, very gently, then again, this time kissing the tip of his nose as I pulled away, and I looked down. He moved one of his hands up to my face, and tilted my chin upwards, and gently rubbed the end of his nose against mine, as both of our eyes fell shut. I don't quite remember when our lips met again, but soon I could feel him softly kissing me, small, closed-mouth kisses that rained down all over my lips and cheeks.  
  
I felt the need to show him exactly how much I felt now, how much I needed him, so I gently ran the tip of my tongue around his lips in between kisses, as my hands ran in small circles all over his shoulders. He opened his mouth too, and the kiss deepened. Usually, we would be so desperate to have each other that we wouldn't really have time to enjoy and think about kissing, but today was different. I slowly allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth, and explored it, tasting everything that was him, and allowing myself to finally feel comfortable as his tongue began to massage mine. Every one of my taste buds was tingling, and our tongues moved together in a well-practiced dance, slowed down to allow all of our feelings to enter into that kiss.  
  
I don't know which one of us pulled back first, but soon his lips were trailing down my neck, leaving a burning trail. He gently kissed the hollow of my throat, and sucked on my jugular so much that it felt almost as if he was drinking from me. His hands were caught up in my hair, and my head was thrown back as his placed gentle kisses all the way back up my neck.  
  
I raised my head up again, and brought my lips to his one more time. I nibbled on his bottom lip, and then opened up my mouth once more to allow his tongue to slip inside. Very slowly, we kissed with all the passion in the world.  
  
I don't know how long we were standing there, but I eventually pulled back. He leant down slightly so that our foreheads were touching one another. After a few more minutes, he rubbed our noses together once again, and planted a soft and adoring kiss on my lips.  
  
He seemed to be trying to speak, but didn't know the right words to say. I think that love can do that - it's the only emotion that is powerful enough to render you speechless.  
  
"Pet. that was. that was."  
  
"Perfect." I finished the sentence for him, as I pulled his mouth down to meet mine once again. 


End file.
